


lost without you

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Three Sentence Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny and Frank, after the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lost without you

**Author's Note:**

> For the three sentence ficathon - http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html

When the dust settles and the crash of swords has faded from the air, Frank stands in front of Jenny, whole in both body and soul. Her eyes are wide in question and fear and he simply nods once, removing the amulet that saved him  from around his neck, holding it out to her just as she did to him earlier and saying, "I would have been lost without this."

Jenny's jaw is firm but her voice trembles when she says, "Well, I would have been lost without you," and that's when he takes her in his arms, holds her tight and looks forward to new beginnings. 


End file.
